This team has a new leader now
by S.Walden
Summary: Dias and Bowman discuss Dias' recent battle strategies. Some may say the lone swordsman is going off the deep-end. One-shot


"This team has a new leader now."

My Star Ocean Fanfic Disclaimer: Things I will clarify for Star Ocean 2 and/or Blue Sphere and/or EX: I was raised with the PS1 version, so names and any dialogue will be taken from that version (save for the names of the Ten Wise Men, which I prefer their original Japanese names that were later used in the PSP remake). Things to clarify for Star Ocean 1: I am used to the SNES emulated version, so I'm sorry if I tend to jump between translations for things. Again, I much prefer the Japanese naming conventions here.

Things to clarify for Star Ocean 4: None, except my love for Sera and "Stab the Sword of Justice"'s remix...

3 is so completely awful that I refuse to awknowledge it anywhere outside this sentence.

Summary: Dias and Bowman discuss Dias' recent battle strategies. Some may say the lone swordsman is going off the deep-end. Implied DiasxBowman, OperaxBowman

A/N: I wanted to write about my recent experiences with this game. I've had the original since it came out in 1998/1999 and I always pick it up again. Just now learning to break the game after so long and it's been enjoyable~

* * *

Dias reluctantly took the warm cup of cocoa that Bowman brought to him.

"I insist," the brunette replied, "With all this training out here we'll catch our deaths otherwise, especially you."

"...I just want to know if the four of us are good enough to support Claude. We shouldn't have to use some overpowered weapon we know nothing about."

"Claude _made_ the **Eternal Sphere**. I'm sure we're fine."

"I don't trust it," Dias persisted, taking a sip of the drink. "I've never trusted him, either, handing me a sword out of some... treasure chest. What if it's cursed?"

"You have a big problem we that, we know," Bowman smirked. "So, what is the point of all this, then?"

"Well, see that guard Celine made for you?"

"...yeah," Bowman replied, looking at the bracelet on his arm with the glimmering star in it's center.

"Maybe now you'll stop fainting so much," Dias grinned. "I guess bumpkin doctors aren't used to the battlefield, are they?"

Bowman narrowed his eyes, "You're one to talk. Up until a few years ago you were but a bumpkin yourself."

"I've never been anything of the sort," the blue-haired man insisted. He finished his drink and handed the empty cup back to Bowman. "I'm going back out. I assume that you, Chisato, and Opera will be right behind me?"

Bowman nodded, taking the cups back to the Mandarin Inn's kitchen and washing them, returning them. As he did so, he fretted. Dias had been acting strange ever since he insisted on this new group. He said they had potential and that was why he was pushing them... and himself so hard.

Bowman had been fainting a lot recently until finally Dias had become fed up with it and stuck him at the back of the battlefield to toss a Blueberry someone's way. Bowman had ignored his command to use his Secret Medicine- he wanted to prove he could fight on his own merits, too.

"Why not use Rena?" Bowman had questioned at first. Claude, Rena, Ernest, and Celine stood nearby. Claude was their trump card, Ernest was the most useless of them all, and Dias didn't want to deal with any mages since the Leon incident. That only left Rena.

"She's my 'Little Sister'. I know she can fend well, there is no doubt in my mind. She would also be an enourmous assett to us, but if she got hurt like Cec—" Dias cut himself short. Bowman didn't know the details and he didn't ask them. "Look, follow my command and you won't get hurt. That goes for all of you."

Bowman woke from his recollection as a voice floated over to him from the door. "Bowman, honey, are you coming?"

The doctor gave a weak smile at the slightly tipsy woman. One shot of whiskey, she said, would warm her bones. He had quite the knock out the other day and the last thing Bowman remembered was hearing her voice, enraged over his death. He wasn't sure what to think of her, at least not yet.

This new group was tangling everyone's feelings, it seemed.


End file.
